In sickness or in health
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: There are many things in life the change us. make us stronger, scare us, and in some cases even change the way we look at someone. This is a little story about how one little incident changes the lives of Shiharu and all the people she loves dear. (Specially written for celestialblaze)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well guys this is another new branch out from my normal fandoms :D**

**I'm not sure how many people who read my normal work will even know this manga,**

**but I would recommend anyone who likes my Kyoko's baby bother story to **

**give it a go its a wonderful manga even if the updates are sporadic! **

**When posting this fic their will be only 12! fics on this fandom! **

**Which I think is such a shame so does a writer called CelestialBlaze**

**in her multi chapter fic 'I will support you' she asked this...**

**"****HI GUYS! I WANT TO RALLY THE TROOPS! ANY WRITERS WHO ARE READING THIS, I WANT YOU TO HELP ME! Okay, so, I'd love to read some other Love so Life fanfics, and so I thought I'd try this. Even if it's just a oneshot, give it a go :) I'll be sure to review."**

**…****.and as always if you ask with me I will try to deliver :)**

******so this story is for you CelestialBlaze.**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Love so Life.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Akane and Aoi sat watching Shiharu. She seemed to be acting oddly as she folded the clothes she had just fetched off the drying rack. Neither twin spoke as their babysitter swayed slightly were she stood. She had already commented to the twins she had a headache when she had asked them kindly to turn the TV down while they were watching Cosmic Rangers. Aoi had pouted a little while Akane had agreed immediately as Shiharu smiled at the two children before turning the volume down. Now something seemed wrong with the normally happy and cheerful girl who cared for them.

"Shiharu-tan?" Akane asked as Shiharu grasped the table before her to steady herself. Shiharu smiled weakly at the twins.

"It's OK …." but Shiharu got no further as her eyes rolled and her body collapsed to the floor, Akane immediately started crying as both twins ran over to the prone figure.

"Shiharu-tan!...Shiharu-tan!" Aoi called as he shook the unconscious girl laying before them.

Aoi looked across at Akane who was crying loudly while trying to get Shiharu to wake up. Aoi looked back at Shiharu then back to Akane. He knew enough about the world to know they needed help, Shiharu needed help. Grabbing Akane's hand he pulled her to himself.

"Watch Shiharu-tan, I get helwp." Aoi said calmly as he sat Akane down beside Shiharu and walked out into the hallway.

Looking at the front door Aoi realised his first problem as he looked at how high the lock on the door was. Looking around he spotted Shiharu's bag on the floor near the small table. Aoi knew he was not supposed to look through Shiharu's or anyone's bags for that matter, but he supposed this would be OK as he walked forwards and pulled out Shiharu's mobile phone. Aoi had no idea how to use the item, but he did know he had spoken with Shiharu on Sei-tan's phone when Shiharu had been away with her school for a trip. He had also heard Sei-tan talking to Shiharu on the object before so by mashing the buttons of the phone he hoped he could get in touch with Sei-tan in the same way. Aoi was in luck as within a few minutes he clearly heard a voice through the phone, but it wasn't Sei-tan.

"Hello? Shiharu? Shiharu... are you there Shiharu?" Aoi looked at the phone for a moment before answering the calling voice.

"Shiharu-tan fell down." Aoi said quietly as he put the phone next to his ear as Sei-tan had taught him.

"Shiharu fell down?" Rio asked as she tried to understand what she was being told by the small voice.

"Is that Aoi-kun?" she ask now worried. W_hy would Aoi be using Shiharu's phone, and why would she let him call her alone? _

"Aoi-kun, it's Rio-chan. Can I speak to Shiharu-tan please?" she asked softly not wanting to worry or upset the child.

"Shiharu-tan won't wake up."

Rio gasped. She knew now something was very, very wrong. "Aoi-kun where is Shiharu-tan?" Rio asked now getting scared herself as she heard Aoi now sobbing through the phone.

"Fwoor, won't wake up...fell down..." Aoi repeated. He knew his fear was taking control as Rio forced herself to calm down. She needed to think.

"You're such a good boy Aoi-kun. Can you walk to Shiharu-tan? Is she still sleeping?" Rio asked as she placed her phone on loudspeaker and sent a swift email to her boyfriend Takaru.

'GET TO MATSUNAGA'S HOUSE NOW! AOI CALLED ON SHIHARU'S PHONE. SOMETHING'S WRONG!'

She sent the email instantly and listened as Aoi spoke to Akane. She could hear Aoi's sister also crying as she called Shiharu's name, but she couldn't hear what they said as it seemed Aoi was holding the phone down.

"AOI-KUN...AOI-KUN?" Rio called hoping to get the child's attention, as she swiftly pulled her arms into her coat.

"Rio-chan...Shiharu asweep still." she heard Aoi say as he returned the phone to his ear.

"Is she moving Aoi-kun? Has she been sick?" Rio asked trying to think of reasons for why Shiharu would suddenly collapse.

"OT!" she heard Aoi exclaim through the phone.

"Wery OT! Like when cookin. No touch OT, OT." Rio tried to understand the 3 year old's wording and asked him to explain it again to her as she finally realised what he was trying to say.

"Shiharu-tan is hot?" Rio asked slowly

"Yosh, OT OT." Aoi replied, Rio was glad he was no longer crying again, though she could still hear Akane sobbing.

"Good boy Aoi-kun! You are being a very brave boy. I'm coming over right away, OK Aoi-kun? I'm coming over and so is Takeru-kun."

"Taka-kun comin?" Aoi asked and Rio smiled at the way she said his name.

"Yes Aoi-kun, Takeru-kun is on his way over." at that moment Rio's home phone rang, she ran to grab the phone.

"Hello?" she asked as she grabbed the receiver praying it was who she hoped it would be.

"Rio-san! What's happened! What's wrong? I got your message I'm off around Seiji's now." Rio sighed as she held her finger over the microphone on her mobile while still keeping it near her ear in case Aoi needed her.

"Aoi's just called my phone telling me that Shiharu has fallen down and she wont wake up! He says she's very hot!" Rio exclaimed her calm façade fell.

"Please Takeru hurry!" she could hear that Takeru was already out of breath but at her words she heard him grunt as he increased his pace.

"OK I can see the house. Can you see if Aoi can open a door or a window, anything!" Rio uncovered the mic on her phone.

"Aoi-kun...Aoi-kun are you still there?" she called through the phone.

"Yosh Rio-tan." came Aoi's voice back through the phone. He was crying again she could tell as she tried to hold her own overwhelmed emotions together.

"Aoi-kun, Takeru is outside. Can you open the door for him?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No too far, not reach." Aoi answered and Rio's heart fell. Then she thought again about what Shiharu had told her about Matsunaga's house.

"What about the back door?" she asked suddenly remembering how Shiharu had told them about lighting fireworks on the back porch for Children's Day. She heard the running footsteps and then the happy squeal.

"Door open! Door open." Aoi exclaimed as, Rio almost cried out in relief.

"The back door is unlocked Takeru!" she called down the house phone as Takeru dropped the call.

"Good boy! Aoi you are such a clever clever boy." she repeated over and over before the loud voice of her boyfriend could be heard through the phone.

**"AOI! WHERE IS SHIHARU?" **she heard Takeru exclaim as Rio dropped the call and raced out of her own front door and to her bike. Matsunaga's house was on the other side of town, but she just had to get there. As she jumped onto her bike and raced away through town, her mind whirled at the possible causes for her best friend's condition.

"Please be OK Shiharu!" she pleaded out loud as she raced towards her.

* * *

Matsunaga Seiji was having a good day. The special report he had been asked to do had gone off without a hitch and even ended sooner than expected. He was happy, the staff was happy and most importantly, his boss was happy as it meant quite a few of them could go home now and spend the weekend with family and friends or even get some much needed rest. Seiji was just speaking with his boss when the phone call came through. He looked down at his phone and his heart leapt to his mouth. Shiharu never used the house phone, he had asked, told her to even. But she never did, yet here was his home number calling him and he knew in that moment something was wrong. Looking at his boss who could tell from his face something was wrong, he just nodded silently telling him to answer the phone. Seiji didn't need a second bidding.

"Hello?" he was amazed his voice wasn't shaking. His body felt tense with fear as a voice he wasn't expecting answered him.

"SEIJI! God I'm glad I caught you.." Seiji's anger was almost immediate as he cut through whatever Takeru was saying.

"Takeru! Why the hell are you calling from my house phone!" he almost cried back as his boss looked on confused.

"Hell Seiji, if you would let me speak I'd tell you!" Takeru shouted back. That made Seiji pay attention. It just wasn't like Takeru to raise his voice for anything, not even to shout at Mana. Seiji's anger died immediately as his fear returned.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice quiet, "Are the twins OK?" it was his first thought of course, even though he new Shiharu was an amazing caregiver the twins could be a bit of a handful.

"The twins are fine, but Shiharu collapsed Seiji. The ambulance is on the way to take her to the hospital."

Seiji's heart stopped in one moment and in the next it seemed to beat uncontrollably and erratically. "Is she OK? What happened?" his voice was breathless and full of fear even to his own ears as he watched his boss call over one of the assistants and sent them to retrieve Seiji's personal items.

"She's still unconscious, Rio is with her now. She's burning up with a really high fever and Aoi said she had a head ouchie, so I'm guessing she had a headache. Your little Aoi is amazing Seij. He found Shiharu's phone and managed to call Rio to get help. God knows when we would have found out otherwise." Seiji took his coat and briefcase from the assistant and nodded to his boss who asked Seiji to let him know before he was out of the door and on his way to his car.

"I gotta go. The ambulance is here. Meet us at the general hospital." with that the call was dropped and Seiji literally ran to his car. It would be a 30 minute journey to the hospital for him and the ambulance would get there first. _If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself _Seiji thought as he raced through the streets towards the hospital.

* * *

"Takeru!" Rio called as she ran through the open front door into the house.

"Rio-tan!" Aoi answered her as he dashed out of the side door, Akane in tow. Both the toddlers eyes were red and swollen as Rio scooped both children into a tight hug.

"Shhhh Shhhh...its OK now. You are such good children...such a good little boy and girl." she cooed just as she had seen and heard Shiharu do before as she held the two frightened children tight.

"Shiharu...-tan...sick." Akane sobbed as Rio held her tighter.

"It's OK Akane-chan. We are here now. We will make Shiharu better." she told the children as she dearly hoped she could uphold her word.

"Can you show me where Takeru is with Shiharu?" she asked as Aoi nodded. Grabbing one hand while Akane grabbed the other she followed the small boy into what must be the sitting room. Takeru was on the phone as he moved Shiharu's prone form as instructed by whoever he was talking to. Rio watched realising he was placing Shiharu in the recovery position. Noticing her Takeru nodded solemnly as he answered the person's questions.

"No she is really hot, it looks like a very high fever." He stopped and seemed to be listening to the reply before he turned back to her and the children "Rio can you find some blankets please we need to keep her warm." Rio nodded as she turned back to Aoi. She knew Akane was far too upset at the moment to be much help as she picked up the little girl. Resting her on one hip, she asked Aoi if he knew where the blankets were kept or even where they slept so they could use the blankets off the futons. Aoi guided her to the airing cupboard and then showed her to Sei-tan's room and his and Akane's where they gathered together all of the blankets which Akane and Aoi helped carry as they brought them back to the sitting room.

Together they covered Shiharu with the blankets while Takeru went to call Matsunaga to inform him of the situation. When the ambulance crew arrived Rio took the children back into their room and waited for the ambulance crew to do their jobs while she packed a few things for the tots.

"Will Shiharu-tan be better soon?" Akane asked as she held tightly to Rio's leg. She had not wanted to leave Rio's side since she had arrived and in some ways it made Rio feel better. At least looking after the twins she didn't feel so helpless. She watched on as her best friend struggled with what ever ailed her.

"Now the ambulance men are here. I'm sure they will make her better soon." she replied with a kind smile she hoped looked confident. She wasn't feeling confident at that moment in time. Seeing Shiharu unconscious shook her more than she wanted to admit as Takeru re-entered the room.

"Rio, I'm going in the ambulance with Shiharu-chan. My dad is on his way to drive you and the twins to the hospital." Rio nodded as Takeru kissed her forehead softly. She needed the reassurance and so did he. Takeru had always been the happy go lucky sort, but this had scared him. The hot, limp body of the girl he thought of now as a friend was something he doubted he would ever forget.

* * *

"Hello, I'm here looking for Nakamura Shiharu. She was brought in here by ambulance." Seiji asked the front desk. His heart was still pounding as the receptionist looked down at the computer screen.

"Can I ask your relationship please?" she asked looking at Seiji.

"She was looking after the children when she collapsed." was all he could think of as the receptionist called for a nurse to take him through to the waiting room, where she told him his friends and children were waiting. As Seiji walked away following the nurse he registered the nurses words,

"Why are all the good looking guys taken?" she asked the second receptionist who giggled and made a noise of agreement.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well I'm not sure how well that went or how confused it has **

**made you, but I hope you can understand what's happening :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Wow! What can I say I'm amazed this story got such a good response :D**

**thank you all so much for your Follows, Likes and Reviews**

**I hope not to let you all down as our story continues...**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Love so Life.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Hello, I'm here looking for Nakamura Shiharu. She was brought in here by ambulance." Seiji asked the front desk. His heart was still pounding as the receptionist looked down at the computer screen.

"Can I ask your relationship please?" she asked looking at Seiji.

"She was looking after the children when she collapsed." was all he could think of as the receptionist called for a nurse to take him through to the waiting room, where she told him his friends and children were waiting. As Seiji walked away following the nurse he registered the nurse's words.

"Why are all the good looking guys taken?" she asked the second receptionist who giggled and made a sound of agreement.

Seiji wondered if he should have turned around and corrected them, but in that moment in time Shiharu was his main priority. The nurse strode resolutely before him down the maze of corridors. With each room they passed Seiji's heart skipped wondering what condition Shiharu was in. Was she conscious yet? What had caused her sudden collapse? As the rounded the next corner Seiji forgot about his nurse guide entirely as standing in the hallway was Rio.

"Yoshii-san!" Seiji called as he raced past the nurse who simply smiled and turned away back to her duties. Rio turned to Seiji and he noticed the two cling-ons which had attached themselves to her.

"Sei-tan!" Aoi and Akane squealed in unison. It was lucky Rio had swift reflexes as she managed to place the suddenly flailing Akane on the floor before both ran full pelt towards Seiji. He didn't think as he tossed his briefcase down and enveloped both sobbing children in his arms. The relief he felt from just seeing them was something he could not have expected as he held them both tightly taking in their tears as he whispered encouraging words to the two children he loved so dearly.

"You are both such good children, so so brave and clever..." He meant every single word and he decided as soon as they could all go together, he would take them both and Shiharu and buy them whatever their hearts desired. They would go out for the day and he would treat them all to ice cream sundaes and anything else they could ever wish for, just as long as Shiharu got better.

"Shiharu-tan sick..." Aoi sobbed into Seiji's shoulder as he rubbed both of their backs in a calming manner.

"I know, but the doctors are going to make her better now, you'll see." he felt Aoi nod against his shoulder as he picked both of the twins up without effort and tried to smile as Rio approached him.

"We had just gone to get some juice." she offered as explanation as she held up the bag of drinks in her hand.

"Thank you." Seiji needed to tell her this first, it was so important that she understood just how grateful he was. "How's Nakamura-San?" he watched as the fake smile Rio had been holding for the children's sakes fell from her face slightly.

"They're still running tests. When we left there had been no change, but maybe there will be something now." she said as she picked up his discarded briefcase and gestured towards the waiting room doorway.

"Really Yoshii-san. Thank you." Rio looked up at the man who looked so afraid, she knew Shiharu had feelings for this man and if his behaviour was anything to go by, it wasn't a one sided crush. She would have to ask Takeru she decided as she led the way with Seiji following her carrying the twins. _Shiharu I promise when you get better, I'm going to make sure that you get exactly what you deserve...just please get better _Rio begged in her head as she pushed open the door. The room was occupied by two people who had been sitting there talking quietly. As soon as the door opened both heads shot up to see who was entering.

"Any news?" Rio asked as she and Seiji entered.

Seiji noticed that Takeru was sitting with Shiharu's caretaker from the institution. He had met the woman on occasion and liked her, but seeing her now she looked almost 3 times older than usual. Her back sagged as she realised it was not information on her charge, but she still managed a small smile at Seiji.

"No nothing yet." she answered as Takeru stood to greet Seiji.

"They're running a couple of tests now to rule out possible causes. They just said to wait here until we are called." Seiji nodded to Takeru.

"Thank you." His words were sincere, but it was his eyes which Takeru noticed most. The true feelings behind them for the girl he cared about shone there like a beacon. It was such an intense look that Takeru could only nod, but still felt the need to break the spell it seemed to have cast over the room. Those two simple words spoke multitudes.

"But it's really this little man you should be thanking!" Takeru said as he tickled Aoi's sides. He had his head resting on Seiji's shoulder yet giggled at the touch. "And this little lady." Takeru added offering the same treatment to Akane who also giggled.

"Yes! They were both so clever and so brave." Rio chipped in as the caretaker whom Seiji remembered as Yoshizawa Haruko nodded and smiled at the two children.

"It's so nice to know even when I'm not around she has two such fine people to look after her." Seiji felt the twins both straighten more in his arms, proud of the praise they were receiving. Seiji really was impressed as Takeru informed him with lots of praise and embellishments on how clever both twins had been to contact Rio and look after Shiharu so well until help arrived. It wasn't long after Takeru had told Seiji how Aoi had seen the back door was unlocked when the doctor opened the door and stepped into the room. He smiled as all eyes turned to him including the two children resting on the tall man's shoulders. He recognised Seiji from the TV, remembering his teenage daughter had quite a thing for the young man. He wondered if she knew he had children?

"Hello I'm Doctor Hakase. Can I ask who would be a relative of Nakamura Shiharu?" He looked around at the group of people in the room as the older looking woman stood.

"I'm afraid Shiharu-chan is actually an orphan. I'm Yoshizawa Haruko and I run the orphanage Shiharu-chan currently resides at." the doctor nodded as he looked down at the notes he had on a clipboard before him.

"Are you happy to speak here? Or would you prefer we speak in private?" he asked knowing the answer but as a policy for patient confidentiality he needed to ask as he watched the other people in the room stiffen at the thought they would have to wait for news on there friend Haruko smiled.

"These people are whom Shiharu would call her chosen family, so they have a right to know her condition as much as anyone." Haruko's words touched the three adults in the room. She had been working in the care system long enough to know children like Shiharu built there own types of families around them in their day to day lives and she was correct. This was Shiharu's chosen family. She snuck a glance at the man holding the twins and smiled to herself. Y_ou never know maybe one day you will both make a real family..._ she thought and the thought cheered her. They would have to get up earlier in the day to pull the wool over her eyes at the growing relationship blossoming between her longest staying resident and the man she worked for.

"Shiharu-tan better?" Aoi asked lifting his head from Seiji's shoulder. The look he gave the doctor almost melted his heart as he smiled at the small child.

"Not yet, but she will be better soon as long as we look after her well." Aoi puffed out his chest bravely.

"Me look after Shiharu-tan!" He said proudly as the doctor chuckled, "Well with you looking after her I'm sure she will be right as rain very soon!" Aoi nodded as Akane added that she too would look after Shiharu-tan. The doctor smiled at the twins as Seiji shushed them so the doctor could talk to them about why Shiharu was sick.

"It seems Nakamura-San has a case of viral meningitis." Rio let out an audible gasp as the room all looked stunned.

"She's going to be OK though?" Rio almost begged as she looked at the doctor with haunted eyes.

He smiled knowing what they were all concerned about, but it was Haruko that beat him to the explanation. "Don't worry Yoshii-san. Viral meningitis is not the life threatening kind. There are many types of meningitis, but it is bacterial meningitis that is known for the high mortality rate." the doctor nodded agreeing with her as he continued.

"That's correct viral meningitis is actually a lot safer and more common though there is no cure for it at this time. Most cases run their course within 5 to 14 days without any aftereffects. He watched as most of the room let out a large sigh of relief though he noticed the orphanage worker did not look to be so relieved and her reason was soon explained.

"We have recently taken charge of a young child. He is only 5 months of age. What would your suggestions be?" The doctor looked thoughtful as he looked at the orphanage matron.

"Normally it is recommend those with the virus stay away from children under the age of 1 year." Haruko nodded, knowing this was the case.

"Toru has poor health as well." she offered as the doctor rubbed his chin in thought.

"Is there no other institute she could stay in during the recovery period?" he asked looking at the woman who shook her head sadly. "We are the only ones that take in older children. As Shiharu is close to her 18th birthday she is not going to be staying with us much longer. There are no other institutes we could send her to." the doctor nodded as Aoi spoke up again.

"I look after Shiharu-tan!" Haruko smiled at the child looking very annoyed in Seiji's arms.

"Oh I wish you could sweetie." she said smiling at the child who did not fully understand the situation but wanted to help so badly.

The words were out of his mouth before he had even thought about what he was saying. "Well why can't we?" Seiji asked looking at Haruko. "You said yourself we are like Shiharu's family." he turned to the doctor "Would me or the twins be at risk if we cared for Nakamura-San?" he asked before Haruko could add anything to his comment.

"No. The risk of contracting this is very low. Viral meningitis does not normally require public health measures to be taken because although some of the viruses that cause it are contagious, most people infected have no symptoms, or only very mild ones. A person with viral meningitis may pass on the virus, but this would be very unlikely to cause another person to develop viral meningitis as well." Seiji nodded as he turned back to Haruko.

"Allow us to care for Nakamura-San. She knows my home and this way she will not be around young Toru." Haruko looked at the man before her. She could see the almost pleading look in his eyes. She wondered if he perhaps felt guilty. She had seen it before in new careers. Not noticing their charges had been ill before they became really sick they had blamed themselves.

"Are you sure you could handle this Matsunaga-san? Do not forget you would have the two children plus Shiharu in your care. I would also need you to sign paperwork to say that you are formally accepting all responsibility for Shiharu-chan's care. And what about your work?" she needed him to understand what a big thing this was. As Seiji thought about her questions he looked between Aoi and Akane who both looked at him with the same determined expressions.

"We would not have it any other way." he stated firmly as both twins nodded in agreement. "And as for my work, I will take leave and care for Shiharu and the twins myself plus cover all costs and responsibilities for Nakamura-San...She does so much for us, this is the least I can do." Haruko nodded satisfied by what she saw in Seiji's eyes.

"We look after Shiharu-tan good!" Aoi added as Akane nodded.

"We make Shiharu-tan better." Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the determined expressions on the toddlers faces.

"Well then how could I refuse?" Haruko asked as she smiled at the charges Shiharu loved so much.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well yet again thank you all for the amazing response to this story :)**

**Soda, Namescat, Kaito-neechan and Ayla thank you for your reviews they made me so happy**

**its an amazing feeling to get reviews for story that has such a small fandom and to get 4 made me really really happy :)**

**Namescat, Bugsy123 and Kawiikoneko thanks so much for adding this story to your faves list!**

**Bugsy123, Kawiikoneko, Amity33, Arashi80, Kaito-neechan, lataa-kure, Outback526, **

**Yesu-Desu, Akiradreham and Jnfr0330 thank you so much for following I hope the nw chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**Also thank you Kaito-neechan for giving the name of the Care taker of the orphanage and for clearing up Shiharu's age.  
**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**As always you guys are amazing :D**

**Big BIG thanks to ****Kaito-neechan** **who answered my questions!**

**and as typical of me I must have skipped the first 5 chapters thinking she was introduced later on hehe**

(Oh! And I found the name of the caretaker - it's in the first chapter - Yoshizawa Haruko. But I don't think anyone would mind her being "Tanaka Chieko" XD I don't think anyone remembers her real name anyway. I know *I* did not lol)

**and thank you also for the information about Shiharu i never realised she had grown so much (teary eyed as she watches the wonderful girl grow)**

(By the way I'm not sure what's the timing of your story but Shiharu's almost 18 now. In the start of the manga she had already turned 16. )

**Me and Roshelle will be working to rectify the mistakes we made :D **

**Well onwards with the story shall we :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Love so Life.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Shiharu's world was black as she forced her way through what felt like infinite cobwebs in her mind. She felt like she was swimming in sand as she strove to push herself out of the darkness. The sound of a beeping noise aroused her slightly as she wondered if it was her phone? It wasn't the message tone and it definitely wasn't ringing. _Maybe the battery's running out_ she mused as the smell of strong cleaning fluids hit her. This smell was new and yet not so new as her fuzzy mind tried to decipher the smells into some logical format in her mind.

Shiharu wondered why the beeping wasn't ending, surely the battery wouldn't last that long if it was close enough to dying it was calling her to charge it? But it was in that moment that her brain suddenly seemed to power up. She remembered being with the twins, cooking them lunch and then going into the garden to bring the washing in. She had been feeling off all day and thought the slight temperature she had woken with was just because of how warm she had been in bed. The aching and headache had come on later, but by this time Shiharu was already alone with the twins...The twins!

"Aoi!...Akane!" She tried to shout as she tried to force her eyes to obey her. But her voice even to herself was little more than a whisper, weak and broken. as she tried to move...to sit up anything... Akane had asked her if she was alright... What had happened then? She was panicking now as Shiharu realised she didn't know where she was or where the twins were. Her instinct for their safety outweighed her own as the fear reflex made her body react. Her eyes shot open just as a soft hand and voice rang out from beside her.

"Shhh, it's ok Nakahara-san. The twins are fine...Calm yourself." the cold wet flannel that was pressed to her head in that moment helped with the blinding pain her head was feeling after forcing her eyes open. The soft and gentle voice calmed her spirit as she tried to understand why that voice was here, and just where she was.

"Matsunaga-san?" Shiharu asked hardly daring to breathe. Her voice again was painful, raspy and quiet.

"It's OK Nakamura-san, I'm here." Shiharu felt herself lifted slightly from the bed along with a warm arm behind her shoulders supporting her gently.

"Here have a drink." Seiji said as he lifted the cup of water and moved the straw gently to her mouth. Shiharu's weakness pained him. Still, when her lips finally wrapped around the tube of plastic and sucked Seiji's eyes were fixated on them, wondering what it would be like to kiss them? _No Seiji get a grip of yourself! _he scolded in his own mind as he turned away blushing slightly, glad that the lights were off.

When Shiharu had her fill of the cool water Seiji lowered her gently back onto the bed. Shiharu was shocked at how weak she felt. Sitting up even with Seiji's help had sapped all of her strength and left her physically trembling with fatigue. Needing to say something, anything, Seiji answered Shiharu's unasked question.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed at home and were brought her by ambulance for treatment. The doctor has said you are going to be fine, but you have to stay here until he releases you to my care." Seiji waited wondering just how Shiharu would react to that statement. It wasn't like he had thought about having Shiharu come and stay with them before he had spoken. It had been instinctive, offering to care for the young woman who had become such a large part of his life. Even if it terrified him with his feelings for the young girl growing daily, how was he to cope when she came home and had to rely on him completely?

The reaction never came as Seiji watched Shiharu's breathing became shallow and even as she drifted away again into sleep. He watched her for a few moments wondering when she had become so beautiful? Or had she always been this way. Had he just failed to notice? How could this girl completely invade his senses? How had she come to be something in his life that he doubted he could live without? To him she was a puzzle and enigma that he just had to solve...to understand something that he never wanted to let go. But still he knew when the twins finally left to live with their grandparents, she would leave him!

He would be losing a really important part of his life...And in this moment he realised it wouldn't only be Shiharu... Pulling out his wallet Seiji got the few pictures he kept there: The twins and Shiharu with Mana and Takeru in the garden with fireworks, Shiharu and the twins at the zoo and then again recently at the twins Shichi-go-san. They had been there...all of them, for some of his happiest memories. He remembered running round Shiharu's school festival in a panda head! The look on Shiharu's face when he had given her the mug to use at home...their home...

Seiji leaned against the bed, dropping the pictures down onto the coverlet as he rested his head in his hands looking at each picture, each precious memory. That's right... it was no longer his old family home, where he had grown up through a rather unconventional childhood. He no longer thought about these times at all unless provoked... Now he saw Shiharu and the twins welcoming him home. Shiharu making dinner, drinking from her cup, using her own key to let herself into her home... The fact was even before the offer to nurse Shiharu back to health... his home...the twins home... had all along been their home. Shiharu, himself and the twins...It had been unconventional, inconceivable and utterly astounding to think about it, but it had been their home.

"What's going to be my home now?" Seiji wondered out loud, as looking at the pictures before him he finally allowed himself to think about the twins departure and in that moment he finally realised that without the twins or Shiharu...It would no longer be home!

* * *

"Where Shiharu? How is she? Is she OK? Does she need anything?" Nao began as soon as Haruko entered the door. She smiled at the young man who she guessed had been waiting there for just this reason. She wondered if Nao had ever told Shiharu just how he felt about the girl? If he had ever considered telling her his feelings? Though maybe he already had? She pondered as she remembered the short period of time where the relationship between the two had seemed tired and strained. It seemed as if it had been pushed to some invisible breaking point only they themselves could see or rectify in some way.

"If I were to tell you she is fine I would be lying, but she will get better." Nao looked around Haruko as if expecting to see Shiharu behind her. "She will need to stay in the hospital until discharged then she will need a lot of care to regain her strength. Viral meningitis though not deadly takes time to get over." Nao's gasp at the word meningitis and his obvious relief at hearing the words 'non-deadly' made her smile though she wondered just how well Nao would take the rest of her news.

"So when discharged Shiharu will be going to stay with Matsunaga-san until she is well enough to return to us..." Haruko watched as Nao's face seemed to turn the entire red spectrum of colours on his face as his anger grew.

"WHAT?!" he screamed staring at Haruko with unbelieving eyes as she calmly repeated the message. Lucky for them, none of the younger children had come to welcome her home, though she wondered if this too wasn't Nao's doing as he burst into explicit cursing.

* * *

It was the next day when Seiji finally got to tell Shiharu about the plans for her recovery as she sat propped up in the bed. Haruko and Seiji were there as Shiharu's jaw dropped.

"But you can't! Matsunaga-san, what about your job?" she cried out shocked by the plan they had come up with.

"It's fine. My boss has given me some time off for family matters." Seiji answered simply, not wanting her to question her role in his life.

"BUT?! But... I'm not family! What about the twins? What if I make you all sick?" Seiji almost cringed at her words, but it was now or never...wasn't it? From the look on Haruko's face she believed this was his problem to sort.

"Nakamura-san, you have been a member of this family now for a very long time. Even if we are not related in any way, you have still been very important to the twins and you have always been very helpful. I need your help with the twins" he wanted to tell her just how much she really did mean to him! How much he cared for her! How much he needed, wanted her beside him. But as much as he wanted to he just couldn't speak the words, he couldn't say it out loud to her.

"And the twins and I will be fine, we just want you better. With baby Toru at the orphanage it is safer for you to stay with us." Shiharu just stared as Haruko nodded solemnly. It was in her eyes. She was sorry, she wanted Shiharu home but she also knew she needed to protect Toru... So if that meant living with Matsunaga-san?...Hell...NO! She just couldn't do it...she couldn't think of living with the man she had recently realised she had feelings for! The man who only had to walk into the same room to have her heart fluttering! The man she had secretly watched that morning as he slept resting on the side of her bed! How could she control herself and hide her feelings if she was with Seiji all the time! And he was going to be looking after her!

This was a big problem, and the fact was both of them knew it!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hey guys sorry the update has been so long in coming and is a little short,**

**but life has been hectic of late and my health has been poor :(**

**been in hospital and then needed rest so not done much at all tbh, but this will be the first chapter i have released since being better :P so waiting for all my Skip Beat fans to kill me XD**

**For those who don't know i now have a Blog, which keeps you updated on important things about me:) such as why I have been A.W.O.L hehe the links in my profile :D **

**and feel free to add me on Google+ if anyone wishes, as It is where I work on my stories for if any of you want to come take a look at how I write and how me and my friends chat and have fun together with y stories :) **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
